Soy mortifaga y amo a Harry Potter
by serasgiovanni
Summary: ¿Cuanto puede hacer alguien en pos de la redencion?


Soy mortifaga y amo a Harry Potter

El número 12 de Griamund Palace respiraba un aire tenso ese día Harry había sido atacado por dementores y en la mañana había descubierto una verdad agridulce, por una parte les había conducido a la anulación de cien mortifagos y el descubrimiento de varios planes de Voldemort pero también les había revelado que alguien en quien confiaban les estuvo mintiendo por varios años.

En una habitación del último piso estaba una castaña abrazando una fotografía mientras veía una caja pequeña sobre una pila de documentos cuando se abrió la puerta y en ella estaban Arthur, Molly y Ron Weasley junto a Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks y Albus Dumbledore.

-Bien jovencita ¿tu amo ordenó el embarazo?

-No Sirius

-¿Con qué motivo fue?

-Mi familia está en la ruina y me querían casar con Malfoy pero yo amo a Harry y después de hoy con la fortuna Malfoy detenida por Gingots Tom deberá buscar otra manera de financiar sus guerra retrasándolo bastante y si se dedica a usar la fortuna Nott sería sospechoso creo yo Tonks.

-¿Tu amistad con Harry y mis hijos fue real o parte del plan de tu amo?

-Al principio fue por el plan pero tras el rescate de Sirius me replante mis lealtades y cuando descubrí la verdad me decidí por Harry convirtiendo mi deuda de vida en amor por él y la amistad de Ron y Ginny en mi mayor tesoro, también di información falsa a mi abuelo.

-¿Qué pasa con tu mansión, bóveda, las personas que siempre vemos en King Cross y tus verdaderos padres y familia?

-La mansión quédensela, de la bóveda con gusto dejó que decidan que les sirve y Frank es mi tío un squib, su esposa Emma creo es muggle pero no lo puedo asegurar, mis verdaderos padres fueron asesinados en un enfrentamiento con Alastor Moody tras matar a los padres de Susan Bones, yo tenía un mes de vida creo fuera de eso mi verdadera familia _mágica_ estaba formada por mi abuelo primero seguidor de Grindelwad y mortifago original como Abraxas Malfoy, actualmente mis tíos Frank y Emma son la única familia que tengo, en realidad ahora mis intenciones son proteger a mis tíos y no perder a mis amigos pero más importante no ser repudiada por mi novio, Ron.

-¿Por qué Granger?

-Harry me enseño a amar, Ginny a confiar en otros, Ron a ser leal y Neville a perseverar profesor Snape

-Harry llegara en breve de él depende tu juicio.

-Si sr. Weasley gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Es complicado Ron, Hermione es menor de edad y está embarazada de Harry, ahora su única familia es squib y vive en el mundo mugle, por ello depende de la decisión de Harry ya que como sabes Sirius lo hizo su heredero y al ser Harry el único Potter vivo ya se cuenta su opinión.

-Gracias profesor Dumbledore.

El tiempo transcurrió y un par de horas después los antes enlistados más Ojoloco, Harry y los gemelos Weasley quienes ya habían escuchado la historia y visto los documentos esperaban en silencio, hasta que este fue destruido:

-Si realmente lo has traicionado y me amas demuéstralo.

Con ello Hermione sacó de la caja una copa de plata con un tejón, una corona de zafiros, un anillo de oro con una piedra negra, un viejo diario roto y un guardapelo con una serpiente hecha de esmeraldas, y de su túnica una espada con runas en su hoja, con la cual empezó a golpear y partir en dos todos los objetos salvo el diario y cuando de estos mientras gemían salía un líquido y unas nubes negros, todos miraban asombrados ya que dichas nubes se unieron a Harry y Ginny quienes cayeron al suelo gritando de dolor, cosa que genero a Hermione apuntarles con su varita y decir:

\- Scientia et sapientia magnus animus impurus animus fragantur

Proyectando una ráfaga rosada a Harry y Ginny quienes brillaron en blanco recuperándose de inmediato mientras Hermione recitaba:

-Horrocrux seis de siete han sido destruidos hoy, cuando destruiste el diario Harry el fragmento del alma de Voldemort que este contenía se escondió en Ginny, y bueno recuperarlos no fue tan difícil mi abuelo quería ocupar el lugar de Voldemort por ello se dedicó a reunirlos pero él no los juntó todos, el diario estaba a resguardo de Lucius Malfoy, la copa de Bellatrix Lestrange, el guardapelo robado por Regulus Arcturus Black quien lo intentó destruir pero fracaso el resto creo se los puede contar Sirius.

-Bien y como obtuviste la copa, la corona y el anillo.

-La corona es lo que mi abuelo debía recuperar de la Sala de los Menesteres en Hogwarts, la copa la obtuve por que mi madre era Joan Lestrange y por eso tengo acceso a la bóveda Lestrange en Gringots, el guardapelo me lo entrego Kreatcher cuando le dije que lo destruiría y el anillo fue lo que casi mata a mi abuelo que sin proponérselo hizo algo bueno resguardando unos viejos manuscrutos sumerios y romanos para encontrar destruir y transformar horocruxes.

-¿Cómo el que ocupaste en Harry y Ginny?

-Si Fred ese hechizo permite destruir el fragmento del alma dentro del horrocrux vivo conservando su conocimiento y recuerdos dentro del recipiente del mismo y en el caso de Harry su capacidad de hablar parsel.

Con ello Hermione tomó asiento y dejo a Harry hablar:

-Es doloroso ser traicionado pero espero señora Potter que no haya más secretos en nuestro matrimonio y con respecto a lo otro sr. Weasley tenía pensado hacer esto mañana pero creo que al ser el próximo jefe de la casa Black debo tener una señora Black y creo que Ginny es la indicada.

-Harry solo te puedo decir bienvenido a la familia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hoy doce años después el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, La Capitana de las Hollidey Harpies y la Jefa del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Magicas despiden a sus hijos quienes este año inician sus estudios nen Hogwarts.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por favor comenten.


End file.
